Tabletop Games
by XelixAhture
Summary: A little dirty interaction between Vulpes and F!Courier after they've been traveling together for a week straight and getting on each others nerves. Vulpes/F!Courier
1. Chapter 1

Of course she couldn't be alone. And of course, of all people, it had to be him.

Caesar hadn't trusted her to complete any of his missions on her own. Of course, he was right. She didn't intend to help a pack of slaving, murdering monsters. She didn't even know why he needed specifically her help in the first place. Vulpes was probably just as capable as she was, however he wasn't as charismatic, but he was certainly as smart as she was. Maybe even smarter; a fact that she admitted begrudgingly.

It was in her list of top priorities to take down the legion.

Of course, Vulpes was catching onto that.

His eyes met hers darkly as she glanced his way, still nervous that he might snap her neck every time she turned away from him.

No matter how much time they had spent together protecting each other over the last week, she still felt his gaze like a slimy, invasive thing. She imagined he was always picturing all the things he'd like to do to her as a profligate set on betraying the Legion. Not that she'd ever really sworn allegiance. She had simply been expected to help. How could she possibly be stupid enough to refuse and invoke the wrath of the mighty Caesar?

She rolled her eyes at the simple-minded thinking of men and their high opinions of themselves as she kicked open a box to see what was inside.

"I really don't understand why you feel the need to go through everything just so you can take all of this useless junk," He growled, eyes flitting around the dark interior of the massive building, checking for any raiders or radroaches.

"Until you need to make an honest living," She spat, digging through the drawers of a file cabinet. "I suggest you don't complain about what I do."

He glared when a sly grin curved over her full lips.

"You could always leave. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me. Oh, I won't tell. Don't worry. You don't have to be a dog to everything your master says."

Her teeth glistened in the low light and anger bubbled up in him.

She had been taunting him since they had begun this trip and she was starting to get on his nerves.

She wasn't even looking at him anymore as she hastily read some files on an old world terminal, scrolling through the memos intently.

He was never sure if she just enjoyed baiting him or if she simply was trying to joke around with him.

He'd noticed she behaved in a similar way around some people, but she might have been simply looking down on them too. And it wouldn't have to have anything to do with being friendly. Plus the way she glared at him when she thought he wasn't looking only proved her dislike for him.

His eyes traced the shape of her ass as she leaned down over the terminal, wondering how many times she would ask him to stop if he fucked her.

At first, she had been afraid of him. But she quickly realized that he would not harm her if Caesar didn't wish it. However his restraint was wearing thin as the days passed and she kept making jabs at him and mocking him as much as she could.

She finished with the computer, mumbling something about a stockpile of medical supplies delivered years ago to the very building they were standing in.

She swung her rifle back up and strode confidently towards the stair case, wide eyes darting attentively about the building.

He wanted to punish her for her insolence, for her disdain and lack of respect for the Legion, and for her lack of respect for him.

The way she walked so confidently around him proved that she didn't care about what he was capable of. She kept taunting the vicious dog at the end of his chain, overconfident that the chain wouldn't snap.

She felt his eyes on the back of her neck, wondering what was going through his bloodthirsty head.

There had been not a single night that he hadn't threatened her with rape or torture.

He seemed to enjoy the discomfort on her face every time he leaned in close, breath tickling her ear as he described what he wanted to do in graphic detail.

She had gotten better at hiding how uncomfortable he made her, but that only seemed to make him try harder.

Last night he had slammed her front to a wall and pressed his groin against her ass as he whispered not so sweet things into her ear, only finally feeling satisfied when she tried to struggle to get away, swearing and cursing at him.

He enjoyed feeling powerful over her. She knew that. It was probably a requirement for anyone in the Legion to have a sadistic side. And Vulpes excelled at that requirement.

No matter how comfortable she pretended to be around him, the mere thought of him sleeping next to her every night made her skin crawl.

The only reason she acted so confidant was because she knew it bothered him. He was always making threats to her; it was just her way of getting back at him.

Part of a wall on the upper floor had crumbled away and she smiled, glad to have the sun to light her way.

For some reason, she liked the desert with all of its constant sunshine. She hated the dark. She wasn't afraid of it. It was just inconvenient and annoying.

She opened door after door, trying to figure out which room might have held the stash, if it was still in the building at all.

The Courier was taking her time, trifling through things and munching on gumdrops, ignoring the ticking on her pipboy's gigacounter as she raided a kitchen area.

She was reckless. She was a fool.

Most nights he wanted nothing more than to punish her and teach her a lesson for behaving like a moron.

She stopped to stretch out her limbs luxuriously, and he watched the arch of her back with interest.

"So," She asked, setting herself back down off of her tiptoes. "I know you're smarter than every other male supremacist in the Legion, how is it that you're stupid enough to actually believe in that bullshit?"

He snorted. She was back to this again.

The kindhearted Courier. She was such a saint, always trying to lead people onto the path of righteousness.

A nasty grin crossed his face. "I simply enjoy the sound of men as I torture them and the pleas of women as I rape them. It's what keeps me happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever bro. You know, I really thought you were too smart to be crazy."

He gave her a stony face. "The same can be said of you, darling." He took a lock of her hair in his hands and kissed it softly. "I never pictured you to be dumb enough to dare to mess with the Legion."

"You guys aren't as big and bad as you think you are," She growled, standing her ground.

He wanted to punish her. Teach her not to mess with him. He took another step closer, invading her personal space, their chests brushing lightly against each other.

Her eyes were still defiant.

A sudden surge of anger burned in his stomach. He had never met anyone more infuriating.

He slammed her up against a wall, enjoying the sound her head made as it hit the wall hard, eliciting a sharp cry from her and leaving a dazed expression on her face.

He pressed his forearms against the wall on either side of her body, breath tickling her forehead as he boxed her in, trapping her between him and the wall.

She tilted her head to glare up at him, their faces inches apart. "Back off," She growled, her jaw set tight and her body poised for a fight.

"I am growing increasingly weary of your audacious behavior and this is your last warning to stop and learn some respect."

"Or what?!" She spat, gripping his wrists firmly where they rested on either side of her head.

She looked so tempting in that moment. He wanted to watch her expression of defiance to melt into fear and wanted to hear her cursing turn to pleas for him to stop.

He felt heat growing in his core as he stared into her fierce eyes.

He began to move before he even realized he'd made the decision.

She protested loudly as he forced her weapons away from her, tossing them on the floor, out of her reach.

Her hands scrambled against his as he undid her utility belt and yanked her pack away from her.

"Stop!" She barked, her hands now clawing and hitting him in vain.

A low laugh trickled from his throat as he roughly removed her shirt.

Her voice picked up a note of fear. "Don't!"

He smiled at the trembling in her voice and jerked her pants down, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

She swallowed thickly, seeing his eyes glowing darkly with triumph and malicious intent.

She pressed her body into the wall, hoping to be as far from him as possible.

She tried to bite him as he pressed his lips to hers, but he bit her first, drawing blood and moaning against her mouth.

She shuddered as his lips trailed down her neck, kissing softly but leaving her nerves on end, wondering if he would take a chunk out of her.

She hated to admit it, but the way his hands trailed over her bare hips and along her thighs was doing things to her body that she hadn't expected to feel.

"Courier," He murmured against a breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. A sound halfway between a growl and a moan escaped her and she tightened her jaw, furious for reacting at all.

He laughed, his hot breath trailing down her stomach. He clamped his hands around her wrists, ensuring that she couldn't do much as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered, her voice filled with anticipation.

He grinned up at her before moving his lips slowly to her stomach and kissing her softly, raising goosebumps along her skin and causing her to shiver again.

"Stop," She hissed, trying to sound fierce but a moan immediately escaped her lips as he licked slowly up her inner thigh, stopping just before he reached her folds.

"Do you want me?" He asked, his voice taunting and teasing.

She clenched her jaw and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, willing herself to think of anything else. "No," she intoned.

"Liar," He hissed, now gripping her wrists with one hand as he used his free hand to pull one of her thighs towards him as he pressed his face into her.

Her lips trembled as she tried to keep absolutely silent. But he knew how he was affecting her and gleefully took her clit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it.

Her breathing picked up instantly and he rewarded her by inserting a finger into her, causing her to gasp and immediately let out a load, low moan. He slipped in another finger and she whimpered.

He felt himself twitch in anticipation.

Then he began a brutal pace with his fingers, sliding them in and out, causing her to moan and squirm her hips as she tried to escape him.

"Stop!" She cried, gritting her teeth, her head thrown back and her hands curled into fists where he held them. "Stop!" She repeated.

He only picked up his pace.

Her moans got louder and he realized with a jolt that she was close to coming.

He stopped instantly and rose to his feet.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

She couldn't disguise the hunger that he saw there as he kept up his movements inside of her, fingers in her opening and a thumb pressed to her clit.

"Say you want me," He purred, lips tickling her neck. "And this can be over soon."

She grunted, jerking her hips again.

"Unless you don't behave," He chuckled. "I can make this last _hours_. But I can do that too if you're very very good." He met her gaze again and realized that there wasn't any hate in her eyes. He had expected to see it there, but all he saw was lust. Was it just because of what he was doing to her?

He pulled his fingers out and swirled them against her clit, the slickness he felt there causing him to ache.

"Beg." He ordered, letting go of her hands so that he could curl a fist in her hair, burying his face into the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin roughly, wanting to leave evidence that his hands and mouth had been all over her.

She shivered at the cold determination in his voice. She whimpered, feeling his warmth and his skin like a drug. She swallowed, the feeling of his lips on her neck causing her to crave more than just his fingers inside of her.

"Please," She hissed, hands rising up to grasp his biceps, feeling the rippling muscles and a shiver of excitement ran through her.

"'Please', what?" His mouth moved lower on her shoulder, his lips warm and soft.

"Please fuck me."

He stopped, as if surprised but then a growl tore from his throat and he picked her up roughly and slammed her back against a table nearby.

Her lips were parted as she saw him standing over her, taking off his armor, his eyes focused intently on hers. She couldn't read what she saw in his face.

Her eyes traced the lines of his abdomen and then trailed lower as he removed his pants.

He was big.

Another delicious shiver ran through her and she opened her legs as he stepped closer.

"Good girl," He murmured, bending down to kiss her passionately, positioning himself between her thighs. "You're enjoying this far too much." He chuckled and smiled. She was surprised to not immediately see any malice in his eyes.

Then he plunged into her.

A loud cry tore from her throat, but he didn't give her time to recover.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly, pulling her closer to him as he set a rough pace, enjoying the way she rocked under his thrusts.

The room was filled with the sounds of her screams and their skin slapping as he fucked her on the table.

Her hands clawed at the table above her in a desperate attempt to grip the other edge of the table and gain some control back.

He gripped her thighs and jerked her away from the other edge of the table, suspending her slightly, allowing his hands to be the only thing holding her up.

He slowed for a moment so that he could shove his cock into her slowly and then deeper.

She hissed in response, her face flushing.

He pushed himself in all the way, and she whimpered that he was too deep.

He held himself there, staring down at her and after a moment, she opened her eyes and silently questioned him, confusion drawing little lines on her forehead.

She had never looked so beautiful. Her body shivering as she squirmed against him, trying to pull herself away from him and the pain she felt at how far in he was. She looked so feminine and delicate and he greedily wanted more of this side of her.

He bucked roughly against her and she cried out again, her eyes scrunching shut as tears trickled out the corners of her eyes and into her hair.

Rumbling satisfactorily, he did it again. Then again. And again.

"Please!" She cried, hands reaching for him.

He gave her another thrust.

"Stop!"

"But you look so beautiful and vulnerable beneath me," He murmured, a smile playing lightly over his lips. He removed his cock an inch and thrust it back in.

A loud whimper escaped her throat. "Vulpes..."

Something about the sound of his name on her lips sent a jolt through his body and he began thrusting into her continuously again.

She reverted back to the continuous streams of moans from earlier but he knew she wouldn't come like this.

He pushed her body forward so that her ass was mostly back on the table and leaned over her, feeling his stomach press against her soft skin.

A possessive growl rumbled in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small body, admiring how well she fit against him.

He transitioned his deep thrusting to rough rolls of his hips, feeling the skin above his cock dragging against her clit, earning him more desperate moans from her.

She ran her hands down his torso, feeling every muscle and scar and he loved the way she seemed to be admiring him.

He picked up his pace, her moans growing louder.

He ran his teeth along her neck and shoulders, gripping her arms roughly and leaving more marks. He sucked roughly on her breasts, leaving marks there too, claiming her as his.

"Vulpes," She whined, her voice much higher this time.

His hands slid down her body, trailing along her skin.

Suddenly she tightened around him and a shout erupted from her throat as her back arched and she ground harder against him.

He immediately began thrusting viciously into her, making her orgasm stronger and overwhelming her senses. Her hands clawed into his shoulders as she tried to move away from him, the feeling too much.

"No," He hissed, pulling her closer and picking up speed.

"Vulpes!" She cried, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

With that, he felt himself explode inside her and she shivered, as she felt the rush moving through her.

He gave her a few more lazy thrusts and pressed his cock all the way in again, slowly, until she gasped, before pulling himself out and meeting her eyes.

There was no hate or anger in her eyes, just contentment. He wondered if she ever had been fucked like that before as he tenderly ran a hand down the side of her face and lightly down her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly and he leaned down to kiss her, scooping her up and seating them both on the pile of clothes on the floor.

He tugged her close against him, her skin glowing with sweat. She relaxed her body against his and he absently stroked the skin of her hip as he felt himself drifting off with her comforting weight leaning on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Update

new account: (add this to the end of the normal fanfiction url) **u/7538362/senrraa**

Okay. So for everyone who has been following me, I've gotta let you know. I've continued my version of these stories elsewhere. I've begun to hate them so much because I've done things that I regret and all that in these stories. There are some things that I wish I had done differently. So, I've got a new account and a new start on all of these fictions. I've got a mega story that follows the basics of these plots and goes through all three games, starting with 3. It's got all of our favorite characters in it with smut and all the things we like. There won't be one specific pairing until the end, because like real life, we've all got loves we fall in and out of and different crushes. It'll be titled "And I've Followed You". All these stories you've read will be basically continued in this new story. I've been working on it for a while, so it'll hopefully be loads better. It will be located on my new profile. The username is **senrraa**

Thank you all for supporting me, and I hope to see you there. Any suggestions you've maintained from these old stories is very much welcome there as well. Looking for someone willing to proofread what I've got and suggest plot direction and the flow of scenes.

 **fanfiction dot net /u/7538362/senrraa** (fanfiction doesn't let you post links, so here is the basic format of the link to my new profile, just get rid of the spaces and change "dot" to an actual dot)


End file.
